Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a vehicle transmission having an increased number of gear stages, providing for improved fuel economy and vehicle performance.
Description of the Related Art
Recent increases in oil prices have triggered attempted improvements in fuel economy of vehicles. Especially with regards to the engine of a vehicle, research has focused on weight reduction to improve fuel economy through downsizing.
It is possible to improve both fuel economy and performance of a vehicle by increasing the number of gear stages in an automatic transmission.
However, as the number of gear stages increases, the number of parts constituting a transmission correspondingly increases, which is likely to deteriorate mountability and overall transmission efficiency and to increase raw material costs and weight of the transmission.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and is not intended to mean that the present disclosure falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.